


Fearless

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: Based on Taylor Swift songs [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel and Puck have their first official date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fearless

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** AU after the Finn/Rachel breakup in season 2
> 
>  **Lyrics Used:**  
>  We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you know  
> I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
> But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair  
> Absent-mindedly makin' me want you

When Rachel begins dating Noah during junior year after her tragic breakup with Finn, no one seems that surprised. In fact, they all act as if they were expecting it. Rachel knows that there' has always been chemistry between her and Noah and realizes the glee club might have also seen it.

After they kiss for the first time into their new relationship, Noah whispers against her lips, "I want to do this right this time around. Friday night, you and I are going out on our first date."

Rachel wanted to scream in excitement, but she was able to hold it in.

When Noah picks her up, he helps her into the car like a gentleman he will never admit to being. When Noah begins driving, Rachel can't help but look at him, the side of her head resting on the headrest of her seat.

Rachel likes Noah so much that it scares her. She's so afraid of giving her heart away and it getting broken. The more time she spends with him, the more she likes him. That's why them beginning to date again really was inevitable.

Noah runs a hand through his Mohawk, and Rachel wants it to be her hand. As if finally sensing her gaze, he quickly glances at her. She sees the quirk of his lips before his eyes go back to the road.

Rachel blushes at having been caught, but when Noah's hand goes to rest on her thigh and his thumb rubs soft circles on it, Rachel can't find it in herself to really care.

She sighs contentedly. She really can't wait to see what Noah has planned for their first official date. She's sure it will be perfect and she will love it.

After all, she's finally with Noah and that's all she truly needs for a perfect first date.


End file.
